Les chemins de la liberté
by Friluftsliv
Summary: Ce sont les enfants sages, Madame, qui font les révolutionnaires les plus terribles. Ils ne disent rien, ils ne se cachent pas sous la table, ils ne mangent qu'un bonbon à la fois, mais plus tard ils le font payer cher à la société. Méfiez-vous des enfants sages! Jean-Paul Sartre


**LES CHEMINS DE LA LIBERTE**

* * *

**1\. L'ENFANCE**

* * *

_ «Ce sont les enfants sages, Madame, qui font les révolutionnaires les plus terribles. Ils ne disent rien, ils ne se cachent pas sous la table, ils ne mangent qu'un bonbon à la fois, mais plus tard ils le font payer cher à la société. Méfiez-vous des enfants sages! » _

Les mains sales, Jean Paul Sartre, 1948.

De mon enfance, je ne garde que de vagues sensations. J'ai été une enfant choyée par ses nourrices, vaguement effrayée par la silhouette tentaculaire de sa mère. Mon corps de petite fille enroulé dans de riches tissus, dressé sur son tronc lors de leçon de bonne conduite, se mouvait dans un carcan étroit. J'étais consciente des limites qui s'érigeaient devant moi. Cela m'abrutissait parfois, me plongeant dans une torpeur moite.

J'apprenais vite. Je lisais beaucoup dans la bibliothèque familiale, ma poupée de porcelaine Francine dormant sur mes genoux. Mon récepteur se rengorgeait de cette appétence littéraire. Ses moustaches frémissantes et son épais costume de velours gris lui donnaient vaguement l'air d'un morse. Il s'appelait Monsieur Elliot, venait d'une vieille famille de Sang Pur désargentée et donnait des cours à tous les enfants de notre famille. Ma mère le méprisait, je le sais. C'était dans son regard orage. Elle lui laissait pourtant le soin de nous éduquer aux humanités. Latin, français, anglais, culture sorcière, lettres, généalogie et tant de matières destinées à nous façonner. Mon père disait que c'était ce qui nous distinguait : l'esprit, la culture, la réflexion, l'intellect. Mère acquiesçait mollement. Pour elle, c'était le sang. Elle ne le disait pas ouvertement mais c'était dans ses épaules jetées en arrière, son menton dressé en avant et le pli de ses lèvres. Je la surprenais parfois, le doigt sur notre arbre généalogique brodé sur la tapisserie de l'entrée, glissant entre les différentes branches familiales jusqu'à nos prénoms cousus de fils d'or. Elle s'attardait toujours sur sa propre ramure : Altaïr Fawley, ancienne Selwyn. J'ignore ce qu'elle y voyait, un pont entre deux familles enregistrées au Registre des Sang Pur, une promotion, un avancement politique ? Père était le plus beau parti du Royaume lorsqu'elle l'avait épousé: Tiberius, fils d'Hector Fawley, Ministre de la Magie et futur héritier de la maison Fawley.

Notre nom gonflait contre sa langue, elle s'en régalait, le murmurant doucement quand elle berçait mon petit frère Maximus. _Le plus grand_, l'héritier qu'elle avait tant attendu était enfin né, l'année de mes cinq ans. Mère dessinait déjà, dans un grand arc, l'ébauche de sa destiné. Il serait le prochain à perpétuer la chaine temporelle. Celui qui allait faire grandir notre toile, faire rayonner notre Nom encore davantage et faire prospérer notre héritage déjà colossal. Il était l'assurance de la perpétuation de la lignée Fawley tandis que je n'étais que la promesse d'une alliance fructueuse. J'étais élevée pour faire le mariage le plus éclatant. Pour briller en société. Pour rendre mes parents fiers. Je n'existais pas réellement comme sujet, ne vivant que par le rapport que j'entretenais à l'autre : une fille, une sœur, une élève. Je n'avais pas d'existence propre, comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire objet déterminé par sa fin. Je palpais parfois fiévreusement ma poitrine, effrayée à l'idée de trouver un ressort qui confirmerait mon statut désincarné. Je lisais pour m'ôter la vie. Oublier dans un froissement de cils la mécanique impitoyable dans laquelle j'étais enrôlée.

L'année de mes sept ans, dans un cortège serré, on me présenta au monde. Ma mère m'exhiba dans le Salon. Dans une parade étrange, les mères des vingt-huit sacrés me tournèrent autour, leurs mains glissant sur la soie de ma robe. Elles flattaient ma nuque, la courbure de mon dos, questionnant Mère sur mon avancement dans les études, le nombres langues que je parlais ou encore les talents que j'avais pu développer. Elles estimaient la marchandise. Parfois, elles s'adressaient à moi. Bien droite, je répondais toujours juste, d'une voix assurée. Je dû faire une présentation au piano, montrer mes broderies, chanter et danser sous leurs regards froids. C'était un examen, je le savais et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le réussir. Le cœur battant de la société sorcière londonienne était là. Il n'y avait nul juge plus sévère. Et si je ne voulais pas échouer la course au mariage avant même de l'avoir débuté, il fallait leur plaire. Je sentais la poigne de ma mère sur mon épaule. Elle ne se relâcherait pas avant que ces dames ne s'échappent dans un grand mouvement de cape.

Par la suite, plusieurs mères se rapprochèrent pour des entretiens plus poussés. Elles étaient nombreuses. Ma mère s'en étonna, je n'avais pas de grandes qualités à ses yeux. Elle dédaignait mes lectures et je ne lui ressemblais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle put s'émouvoir de l'un de mes traits. Elle dédiait à mon frère toutes ses attentions. Mon père, lui, s'attendrissait de mes déambulations dans la bibliothèque où je tournais, fascinée, dans les rayons, ma poupée Francine coincée contre ma poitrine. Parfois, le soir, il venait me border et m'en apprenait plus sur mes racines. J'attendais toujours avec impatience ce moment où il passait la porte, allumant une petite veilleuse d'un coup de baguette et, de sa voix grave et profonde, narrait l'histoire des Fawley.

Notre maison venait du Sud-Est de l'Angleterre, sur les terres du Comté de Buckinghamshire. Le Manoir familial se trouve encore dans cette région, grand-père y vit, dans une forme de retraite sociale. La guerre l'a épuisé. Elle lui a dérobé sa lourde chevelure et sa santé. J'avais du mal à le retrouver lorsque je faisais face à ses portraits de jeunesse. Il était l'artisan de notre famille, le père fondateur. Grand-Père était celui qui était parvenu à se hisser au cœur du pouvoir politique, devenant Ministre de la Magie durant la première guerre. Dans son regard persistait une force et une noblesse qui me laissaient toujours une grande impression. Père affirmait qu'il était l'incarnation même de notre devise. _Nec obscura nec Ima._ Rien n'obscur ni de bas. Cette phrase ornait le blason familial : deux lions rugissants couronnés, dressés sur leurs deux pattes, trois coquillages, deux couronnes et un cygne circonspect. Je pouvais rester des heures à le regarder, sur la broche dorée que mon père avait déposée entre mes deux mains jointes, le jour de mes cinq ans. C'était une proclamation : celle d'une maison de haute extraction résolument lumineuse, nimbée de clarté et de chaleur. Père y voyait une forme d'incandescence éclatante.

Or, notre maison n'avait pas toujours eu cette auréole brillante. A la naissance de notre famille, en dépit de notre attache à la noble maison des Black et de notre inscription dans le registre des Sang Pur, nous étions peu reconnus. L'acquisition de notre gloire, le chemin de notre renommée a traversé les siècles, s'étoffant de branches en branches. La ramure n'a pas ployé. Nous sommes désormais au sommet de la société londonienne. Grand-mère répétait que les Black s'étaient perdus de génération en génération, se laissant lentement avaler par l'obscurité. Notre alliance s'érodant au cours du temps, à mesure que nos lignes politiques s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre.

Je n'ai ainsi jamais su expliquer l'alliance improbable que formaient mes parents. Ma mère était issue d'une de ces maisons sans pudeur quant à ses positions extremistes et supremacistes. Les Selwyn s'affirmaient, profondément attachés à leur tradition. La magie qui se déployait, ancienne et élitiste, se fondait sur les liens de sang. Des rumeurs grondaient quant à leur pratique de singuliers et obscurs rituels, entachant l'âme. La maison était par ailleurs connue pour ses accointances avec les Nott et les Rosier. Ainsi, cette union entre deux familles antagonistes m'intriguait. Comment pouvait elle concilier notre devise ? Notre éducation traduisait cette ambivalence. _Rien d'obscur, ni de bas._ Cette ambivalence était, en réalité, la clé de la sauvegarde de notre famille : l'union des maisons


End file.
